wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gjallarhorn
This is my sona, use him, touch him.. without my permission. And I will find you and make sure you will never sleep. Good luck with life! :D "Follow your dreams.. but don't follow them to where you creepily stalk someone just to meet them. Follow them with tenacity.. BUT NOT TOO MUCH TENACITY." - ''Gjallarhorn on succeeding. Appearance Gjallarhorn is an IceWing with golden accents. Those golden accents are actually the result of a genetic mutation. Which his father, Mjolnir, ended up funding (his father is basically a scientist that studies DNA and shtuff). Along side the accents, he wears iron gauntlets that absorb heat. Along his leg, he has a black, polyhedral shape that has an odd symbol on it impaled into his leg. Because of this, he has a bit of a limp. Gjallarhorn's only unnatural accent is a golden V shape on his forehead. He may also have a burly build, but he's not all too strong. He wears a black fedora, with grey stripes running down it, and a white strap. History Soon to be updated with the coming fanfiction, ''Horn's Call As I've stated before, his father genetically modified some of his scales to be golden, then afterwards. Siva lied to her husband that she was going to take Gjally to bond with him. Instead, she took Gjally into a far off laboratory in the desert (which was EXCRUCIATING for Gjally as a child xP) and tried to turn him into a newly formed splinter organization. Known as the Replicated. When she attempted to augment Gjallarhorn, a force of NightWings busted into the laboratory and freed Gjallarhorn of Siva. They brought him toward the mountains and he met the animus NightWing named Felwinter. A SkyWing named Shakaku, a Sandwing named Osiris, and a SeaWing named Viking. Gjallarhorn and Felwinter fell in love with each other (they'll break apart later, but still be friends). And they married at the temple in the mountains. In that temple, Gjallarhorn learned to fight and was given his axe as a birthday present from Felly. Anyway, after Gjallarhorn and Felwinter married. The Replicated army was complete, and Siva wanted her son back. So when the Replicated army was complete, they assaulted the mountain temple, and completely destroyed it. Lots of dragons died, Gjallarhorn, Felwinter, another SeaWing named Poseidon, Shakaku, and Osiris survived, yet Shak and Felly were horribly wounded. When Felwinter and Shakaku healed, the remaining dragons devised a plan to siege the laboratory, which has moved to one of the islands in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. And that laboratory became a post apocalyptic land known as the Badlands. Which was full of Replicated soldiers. And a giant machine called the Siege Engine. They broke into the newly created castle. Using the Siege Engine to clear a path, and keep any Replicated reinforcements from coming in. When they were inside. They killed Siva. And the castle exploded. The SeaWing, Poseidon was killed in the resulting explosion. After this battle, Felwinter decided to put the group into cryostasis. Deciding they were a bit dangerous if they just defeated an army all on their own. Thus enters the age after the Great SandWing Succession. The cryo sleep kept them alive for many, many years. When they awoke. Felwinter confessed that she no longer had feelings for Gjallarhorn, and so they divorced, and that's when Gjallarhorn met Daybreak. Personality Gjallarhorn is an outgoing IceWing (I know, odd). Willing to make new friends whenever he could. But of course, he has some negative personality traits. Being a smartalec doesn't usually help when he's conversing. And when he's in a depressed mood, he tends to far fetch the feeling. Other than those. Gjallarhorn tries to act nice to those around him, but he hopes to never intentionally annoy others. Gjallarhorn likes to write and read stories, but he doesn't feel like he's living up to his full potential. He never does as a matter of fact. No matter what others say. He finds others thinking he's good to be a bit detrimental. Constantly telling others he isn't good at his 'profession.' Friends You used to have to ask permission to add yourself. But that's changed. JUST ADD YOURSELF, and add how you believe we get along! I'm sure I'd accept it. * Sei - COOL FRIENDO TIME * Azalea - AY DERE * Daybreak - * HeartFracture - Good friends! (idk I just wanted to put my sona here) * Cocoheart-something something * https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Darkstar_%28transformed_shatterheart%29 friends Trivia * The name: Gjallarhorn, is named after the horn associated with the god Heimdallr and the wise being Mímir. * Gjallarhorn has slight depression. *The name: Gjallarhorn, also means 'yelling horn.' Quotes "Pfffffffffft, you think your wound is bad? I've had this... thing impaled in my leg for years!" - Wounds "You're sad.. I know sadness. I've embraced it. Let it transform me into what I am now. And what I am now? I'm a friend to those who need one. And I won't let your sadness transform you into something darker and more sinister. Be you, stay you. You mean more to others than you think you do. And that's a fact." - His more renown quote. "Ohhhhh, you learned an insult at this age?? How sad. I'm going to play you a melancholic tune on the world's smallest violin." - Sarcasm when given an overused insult. "An axe resembles kindness, swing it in the right direction with enough force? And you've made yourself a new friend." - Making friends. "A nebula can resemble life, it's a dark dark place. It's hard to navigate, and it can lead you astray. However, there's a purpose for a nebula, as well as life. And it's for stars to be born." - Life. The Gjallary! (I regret nothing) There seems to be quite a few drawings of Gjally now. Might as well put them all here! Jarry infobox.png Fullbody Gjall (by Resa the Stormtrooper!).png Azalea's Drawing of Gjallarhorn.png Redd's Gjallarhorn.jpg Gjallar Pixels.png Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas